Weather The Storm
by talkswithherhands
Summary: LILEY FIC! Dont like? Dont read! My very first HM fic.... Lily has been growing distant, Miley wants to know why, Jake is an overgrown hussy and Oliver is a lovesick schoolboy. Enjoy! Comments make me happy: FEED THE BARD!
1. More Than A Friend

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!!! if i did then i would be writing books about this instead of silly fanfiction to justify the minds of crazed fangirls like me!!! so dont sue!

**Pairing:** Liley! Miley/Lily, Hannah/Lola... you get the picture! Dont like? Dont read!

**A/N:** This is my very FIRST Hannah Montana fic and I dont really watch the show a lot because I work most of the day when its on but I love what I have seen and I'm basing it off of that and what I've read from other stories so if there are any mistakes as to places or names, SORRY! Comments make me happy! but please be kind! FEED THE BARD!

**ONE: **

_Biology could get no uglier than this_, Miley thought silently as she and Lily were partnered up to dissect owl pellets and write a small report on everything they found inside the dead carcus feces. She'd already uncovered what seemed to be several small bones and what looked to be a small black squishy bead that Lily said looked like an undigested eyeball. Speaking of, Miley jumped a little when she felt a small finger prod her ribcage, she looked over at the nuiscance that was her best friend and noticed Lily holding a note for her, a rather annoyed look on her face, she took it quizzically before Lily nudged her head toward the other end of the classroom where the infamous Zombie slayer, Jake Ryan caught her eye and smiled, nodding his head to the note in her hands. She unfolded it,

_Dinner tonight at seven? My treat,_

_Leslie._

Miley gave a small smile, she and Jake had been dating for a month now, officially, and all the girls in school were heartbroken, that is, except for Lily, who'd been rather shocked that Miley had given Jake another chance, after already blowing him off as an egotistical jerk, but did not voice any further objections, merely stating that if Jake was what made Miley happy, then Lily was happy. Miley looked back over at Jake and then saw that Mr. Erikson had his bald head bowed pouring over their latest tests but more than likely he was asleep, who wouldn't be? Either way the class was still rather uneventfully quiet for a Friday afternoon. She looked back to Jake and shook her head apologetically before mouthing '_Hannah concert_' he looked slightly put out but nodded and winked before turning back to his and Oliver's table.

"What did dream boy want?"Lily asked a bit rudely as she pencilled something down on her notes.

"Nothing, just wanted to know what I was upto tonight,"Miley said. She swore she could see Lily roll her bright blue eyes beneath her long bangs that hid them from her view as she ducked her head to read something from her biology textbook. "Have you found out what that piece of yellow thingy is?"Miley asked a bit uncomfortably. Since she and Jake had begun dating, Lily had grown a bit distant, at first Miley had tried to include her in on the fun, along with Oliver, more as a favor to the poor boy whom Miley knew had been seeing Lily in a new light more recently and had been trying to work up the nerve to ask his longtime bestfriend out, but Lily had just started giving excuses to not hang around Miley when she and Jake were together, this limited many of their outings to mostly Hannah concerts, in which they still couldnt truly hang out without having to be under their disguises as Hannah and Lola.

"It's just an intestine, I think, probably apart of the owls colon,"Lily said blankly. Biology had actually become a bit of an interest for Lily, being the only girl in the class to not be afraid to get a little dirty, she was also the only one who managed to pass with an A on all the tests without much effort. Miley watched with fascination as Lily took a pair of tweasers and picked something out of the dissection and placed it under her magnifying glass, studying it. They were sophomores now at Seaview High, and unlike their freshman year, the invincible trio had been split further apart by schedule, Miley and Lily only shared Biology, English and lunch together whereas Oliver shared gym and Biology with Lily and Miley was left on her lonesome throughout the rest of her courses, she'd even taken theatre with the persuasion of Jake, who really used the PAC[performing arts centre as a means to make-out with Miley behind the curtains.

"Miley!"Miley snapped from her reverie.

"Huh?"she asked dumbly. Lily was pointing over at a scalpel on Miley's edge of the desk.

"I asked you to hand me that, twice, whats with you today?"Miley handed Lily the small blade and watched as she cut through the yellow "intestine,"and she nearly gagged as a black-ish gooey substance came out.

"I dunno, just distracted I guess,"Miley said honestly.

"Thinking about Mr. Fantastic? Well think again and put those thoughts on biology while we're in here, I dont wanna have to fail this class because my lab partner is too busy fantasizing,"Lily snipped. Miley felt a stab of anger, and even a bit of hurt from the sarcastic remarks from her best friend. She was about to open her mouth to reply when the bell suddenly rang, Mr. Erikson's head popped up and his beady brown eyes scanned the room from behind his square glasses.

"Don't forget that I want those reports on my desk by next class!"he said. Miley panicked, she'd barely written anything down on her paper and noticed that Lily had done almost all of the work, instantly, she felt horrible for letting her friend pull all the weight.

"Lily I'm sorry, listen, why dont you come to the concert tonight, we could have a sleepover, be like old times? Work on this together maybe?"Miley asked as she packed her books away. Lily looked at her strangely, Miley couldn't place what it was in her eyes that made her hold her stare, but just as Lily was about to answer her, she felt an arm loop around her shoulders.

"Hey sexy,"Jake's voice purred in her ear. Miley instantly noticed Lily's posture stiffen and her eyes went darker, like two gleaming sapphires, odd.

"I'll see you later,"Lily retorted before shoving her way past the crowd toward her locker.

"Whats _her_ problem?"Jake scoffed. Miley shrugged. She wished that she knew, she had managed to talk Jake into allowing her to walk home on her own, before grabbing her study items for the weekend and making her way. It wasnt long until she heard feet behind her,

"Miley! Hey Miley, wait up!"Oliver panted. "Man you women sure do know how to get away when you want to, listen, I was wondering if perhaps, you could maybe talk to Lily and-"

"Oliver, I'm not really in the mood to play matchmaker, besides, Lily's angry with me and I have a lot of work to do to makeup my missed time today in Biology not to mention I have a concert in three hours I have to go prepare for so I'll see you Monday,"Miley took off without another word from Oliver. Jackson was already off working at Rico's by the time she got home and her father was scrummaging through his closet upstairs,

"Hey bud! Have you seen my moustache? I cant seem to find that hairy thing anywhere!"

"Daddy, why dont you just go without it? I mean its not like people will recognize you with or without one, men grow them all the time, it doesnt make you look any different,"Miley complained.

"Found it! Thanks anyway, hey you'd best get ready, is Lily coming along?"Robbie Ray asked his daughter as he put on the hairy contraption over his lip.

"I dont think so, I asked her to but I think she's a bit mad at me,"Miley said with a shrug as she went to her room and dumped her school things on the bed. She then went to her Hannah closet and tried to pick out something to wear, she heard her father come into her room but said nothing.

"Why'd Lily be mad at you, bud? You two fighting over that Jake boy again?"

"Kinda, I mean, no, Lily just hasn't been herself, ever since... well, since I started going back out with Jake, we dont spend as much time together except for some classes and at my concerts, but whenever I try to include her in, she just makes excuses to stay away, I dont know what I'm doing wrong, Daddy, she's my best friend I dont want to lose her,"Miley felt tears sting her eyes, as truth rang into those words.

"I'm sure you dont bud, but hey, listen, I'm sure whatever it is, you'll pull through, ya'll always have, aintcha?"he smiled and gave his daughter a small hug as she came out from the closet. "Ya'll be just fine, maybe Lily just needs a bit of space. Give her time, bud, and get yer pretty butt ready before we're late!"Miley grinned and obeyed her father with a mock salute as he left the room and shut the door behind her.

She then went to her bedside table and turned on the radio as she began to get changed into her outfit, she looked at the pictures sitting among the table, first the one of her beautiful mother, whom she wished were here in times like this, of course, she had to remember, if her mother hadn't died, maybe they would have never moved to Malibu, and Miley would have never met Lily. Either way, she still missed her very much, then there was a set of black and white pictures that had her, Lily and Oliver in them from the state carnival they'd gone to over the summer. That had been such an amazing day;

_Lily had managed to get Miley on the ferris wheel after several hours of pleading and trying to trick her into it, Miley agreed to get on the fearful contraption, all three of them together, Miley in the middle, feeling safer as she wedged between the two of her friends, she'd screwed her eyes shut and buried her face in Lily's hair as the ferris wheel began to move, whimpering slightly as the seat gently rocked. Oliver was eating his cotton candy rather noisely and Lily was gasping, her form went slightly rigid, then relaxed,_

_"Miley, look!"Lily pleaded. Miley shook her head vigorously and whimpered her response. _

_"C'mon, Miles, it aint that bad, its really pretty,"Oliver said through a mouthful of the spun sugar. "It's not gonna breakdown if you look!"_

_"Shut up, Oken!"Lily snapped, her voice softened. "Miley please look, c'mon you've made it up here, now take a look at the world around you."Miley felt her nerves grow weaker by the second before finally opening her eyes and softly tilting her neck to look out beyond as the ferris wheel reached the highest point and she noticed the sun setting over the western Pacific. She unconsciously lifted her head from Lily's shoulder and gaped. It was magnificent, the colors of the warm July sun making the sky a brilliant masterpiece of bright pinks, golds and purples, settling over the ocean mirroring its effects, making it unable for Miley to tell the difference of where one part of the Earth ended and the where the sky began._

_"See, its not so scary,"Lily smiled. Miley turned and smiled at her best friend, she took Lily's hand in her own and smiled back,_

_"Thank you for making me come up here, Lils, this is truly the most amazing sight I've ever seen." Miley watched as Lily ducked her head bashfully and Miley wrapped her arms around her friend in a warm hug before then crossing the line and kissing Lily on the cheek. She hadnt known where that came from, but Lily stared at her wide-eyed until they got off the contraption and then settled on making all three of them go to the picture booth and getting a souvenier for their travels._

Lily had never mentioned that kiss, of course it had been just a friendly kiss, but still, Miley pondered, why had she never brought it up before? Could that be a reason why Lily had been distancing herself? Perhaps it wasn't Jake, like she'd thought, she tried to remember that day and thought back on how long it really had been since Lily began to pull away from Miley emotionally and physically. _Oh God, could I have scared her away with that kiss?_ Miley asked herself. She was about to ponder further when she heard her dad call for her. She sighed and went to switch off the radio when a set of lyrics suddenly caught her ear,

"_I wanna know that love will surround us, and you will share it with me everyday tell me you care for me now and forever, I'll give anything to hear you say that I'm more than a friend_" interesting group. Her fathers loud voice made her shut off the radio before she could find the name of the band so she could download that song later and hear the full version, but hoped to remember those lyrics and just look it up online.

When they got to the concert hall, Miley was already decked in her gear as Hannah and headed for her dressing room when she found a surprise. There was Lily, or rather, _Lola_, sitting on a stool in front of the large lit mirrors staring at her own reflection, decked out in her long violet wig, dark purple and black socks on her arms and fishnet stockings along with a white blouse and a denim black knee-high skirt, Lily's blue eyes caught Miley's surprised ones.

"Hey,"she broke the silence.

"I didnt expect you to be here,"Miley said as she walked over and deposited her purse on the dresser. Lily played with an invisible string on her stocking,

"Yeah, well I figured I would come and apologize for blowing you off earlier, I didnt mean-"

"Lily, you had every right, I'm sorry, I havent been a great friend really, I know that I havent been having a lot of time for you but I want that to change, I want you to be apart of my life, you're my best friend, please tell me we can still be best friends?"Miley asked, unsure as to why a lump had formed in her throat and she was now struggling to fight back tears.

"Miley I never said we stopped being best friends,"Lily stood and took the punk rocker in her arms, hugging her fiercely. "You are the bestest friend I've ever had, that'll never change, I'm sorry I've been distant but I just- I've been dealing with a lot, and... I had no right to take it out on you, and I'm sorry.. but I figured if you still wanted, I could stick around here for the concert and then we could spend the night together at your place, watch some movies and perhaps... catch you up on your bio homework,"they both shared a smile. Miley sighed happily, she pulled Lily into another hug before a pounding on the door and a yell that told them Hannah was on in five.

"Lily, tonight this concert is for you,"Miley whispered in her friend's ear, she wasnt sure why, but she could have sworn she felt the blonde shudder.

The concert went very well, it started with Bigger Than Us, and ended as she kicked it up to True Friend, in which she turned toward the last few lyrics and met Lily's eyes, and at that precise moment, felt her world fall out from beneath her as she saw tears sparkle in her friends eyes, her stomach seemed to flip and her heart felt as if it were floating in air..._what the heck?_ She thought silently as she sung out the last tune, then turned to the audience and bowed, thanking them all for showing up before running into Lola's arms and hugging her fiercely just for being there. She felt lightheaded, but in a good way, what in the Sam Hill was happening to her?

Lily was a bit shocked at the sudden PDA from her best friend but did not object, instead, the two of them merely walked hand in hand to the dressing room they got themselves in gear and headed toward the Stewart residence after declining party invitations.

They were now both in their pajamas and working diligently on catching Miley up on her biology, not wanting to wait it out until the last minute, just in case, Miley had turned the radio back on midway between working and hummed along to some of the tunes that came through it, Lily even joined her in a singalong when Kelly Clarkson's "Miss Independent" came on only to be silenced by a pounding Jackson on the door telling them to keep their dayjobs, Miley bit back her own retort but Lily voiced her opinion as if reading her mind,

"Miley's dayjob IS being a popstar, doofus!"they heard Jackson grumble something on and on about crazy teenaged girls before his feet clambered back downstairs. They giggled madly, before suddenly, a familiar tune came on the radio and Miley hushed her,

"What?"Lily asked confused.

"I heard a bit of this song before the concert, I really like it,"she hummed along to the lyrics.

"Michael Learns To Rock? Yeah they're okay,"Lily said tapping the side of her notebook with a pencil like she did whenever she listened to music.

"Thats who it is? Huh, never heard of em, but they're good,"she sung along to the chorus after having heard it earlier. Lily just watched, fascinated.

"Lily?"Lily snapped from her daze. "Venture off to Never, Never Land again?"Miley joked giving her noggin a soft knock with her knuckles. Lily batted her fist away playfully with a small grin.

"Hey, I like Peter Pan, forgive me if I visit him sometimes, cant say the Lost Boys miss me though, they wouldnt be Lost with or without me,"Miley burst out laughing at Lily's joke. The laughter became contagious and soon the two girls were rolling along the matress laughing and frolicking and playfully beginnging a tickle fight. Lily soon gained the upper hand however, because unlike herself, Miley was extremely ticklish and this was a fact well known by both Lily and Oliver. Lily straddled Miley's waist and tickled her ribcage, Miley howled with insane laughter, tears streaming from her eyes, her cheeks red from the lack of oxygen. Miley felt Lilly's hands calm down and she blinked, slowly regaining her well-needed air and blinking more, she gained her sight back through the tears and noticed Lilly staring at her with dark eyes, her face suddenly serious. Miley's eyebrows rose,

"Lily?"as if in a trance, Lily's name broke her out of the spell and her eyes seemed lighter, and rounder as Lily hopped off of Miley, muttering an apology, her ears were beginning to tinge red, like what happened whenever she was embarrassed. Miley stared quizzically at her before opening her mouth to speak, however, Lily gathered her books and placed them back in her knapsack before crawling under the covers. "Lily?"she repeated.

"I'm tired, I have to be back home before eleven Mom needs my help with yardwork,"Lily half-lied. Her mother didnt need her help but she had wanted her to be home before noon at most to try and get some dinner started early for her brother and father who would be working til then.

"O...kay,"Miley said, unsure, but nonetheless crawled beneath the sheets and turned off the lamp, leaving the room in a dim glow from the moonlight that shone in through her lone window across from them. "I'm really glad you came, I've missed you, Lily." With that, Miley shut her eyes and promptly fell asleep, not noticing two wide blue eyes open and stare at her before a tear escaped one and ran down her cheek onto the pillow.


	2. Teardrops On My Guitar

**TWO:**

A week had passed since Miley and Lily's little get together and since then, Miley had once again wondered what she was doing so wrong, as Lily began ignoring her in their classes once more and even ditching her at lunch one time when Jake appeared, muttering something about a project and the library before taking off without an arguement. Now Miley found herself standing at Lily's front door, knocking repeatedly, awaiting an answer. Lily had taken off after school, not bothering to wait for Miley at her locker and walk home with her as she had at least done that rather than ignore, but now Miley wondered if Lily even came home. Just as she was about to turn away, she heard the door open and turned to see Mrs. Truscott at the entrance.

"Hello Miley! I'm sorry, if you're looking for Lily I havent seen her since this morning,"she said.

"Oh, okay, well could you tell her to call me if you do?"Miley asked.

"Sure thing, hey if you want, you could try looking at the skate park I know she was saying something about an upcoming event out there the other night,"Mrs. Truscott said sincerely.

"Thanks Mrs. Truscott, bye!"Miley took off down the road, hoping to corner her friend and figure out all of this once and for all. Unfortionately when she arrived at the skatepark, Lily was nowhere to be seen, she asked around but all she recieved was a bunch of no's. Frustrated and slightly put out by her friend's attitude, she left and headed home. When she got there she headed upstairs immediately after saying a quick hi to her father who was busy wiping up the countertop of some mess that Jackson must have made in a rush to get a bite in before work. She landed on her bed with a dull thud and sighed to herself, not two seconds later, her phone began to buzz.

"Hello?"

"_Hey babe, where are you?_"came Jake's confused voice. Miley looked up and noticed on her bedside table calender that it was Thursday and circled in pink highlighter it wrote _DATE WITH JAKE_.

"Damnit! Jake I'm so sorry, I totally forgot, if you dont mind waiting I'll be down at Rico's in a few minutes-"

"_Don't worry about it, Miley,_"Jake sounded a bit upset. "_I'm getting beeped by the studio right now anyway, I'll see you in school._" Miley knew he was lying to try and cover his genuine pain, and make her feel better but it only made her feel worse.

"Okay, Jake I promise I'll make it up to you-"she heard the distinct click that signalled Jake hanging up on her and she raised her eyebrow rather miffed at his rudeness but she figured she deserved no less.

_Why did I forget? Lily... ugh, I swear that girls gonna get a bruisin talk when I see her, I dont understand why she is being so moody, one second she's my best friend, then the next she is acting as if she doesnt even know me, let alone want to_. Miley shoved her face into a pillow and screamed, she wished there was some magical elixer that she could just give to Lily like in the Harry Potter novels that would make her spill the beans. _Ha, like that would happen, only in the movies_. Just then her radio began tuning to one of her own songs, If We Were a Movie and she gave a derisive snort at the irony. She never cared much to listen to her own songs when they came on, seeing that she sung them all the time at concerts, but listened closer to the lyrics:

_If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy, and I'd be the best friend, you'd fall in love with in the end, watch the sunset fade to black, read our names_ - By the Gods, that was it! It explained it perfectly, Jake...Lily. Whenever Miley was around her so-called boyfriend or talked of him, Lily would grow angry or distant... but she was certain that Lily had forgotten all about their little feud and had been happy for Miley and Jake... she couldnt still have feelings for him, could she? She had to know.

Running back to Lily's house, she knocked and was shocked to see that Lily actually opened the door, she had her camo shorts on with an orange tanktop and a matching beanie, wearing her converses and a skateboard in hand, she looked ready to go.

"Lily! Thank God, I've been looking everywhere for you!"Miley said exasperated.

"Well, can it wait? I kinda have something to do and the skate park-"

"The park can wait, Lily, I know whats been bothering you,"Miley said firmly. Lily's eyes widened and her mouth opened in a perfectly shaped O. Miley couldnt help but give a small victory smile and felt her heart flutter at how cute her best friend looked. _Wait..what?!_

"Y-you do?"she asked.

"Listen, I know we fought over Jake once before, but I want to know honestly, if he was totally out of the picture, would you talk to me again?"Miley asked.

"Huh?!"Lily asked, her eyes narrowed into slits like they always did when she was confused, again, butterflies in her stomach made her feel slightly giddy.

"You still like Jake, thats why you wont talk to me? Am I right?"Miley asked.

"Wha-Miley no! Of course I dont have feelings for that airhead! I dont even see how YOU can, I mean, he's a total and complete moron,"Lily snapped. She shut the door as she stood fully on the steps of her house.

"Well then if its not Jake, then who is it? What is it that is causing you to distance yourself from me? What am I doing wrong, Lily? Please, you're driving me up the wall!"Miley grew upset. Lily looked annoyed,

"Miley, maybe it never occured to you that you didnt DO anything wrong, maybe this is just something that I have to deal with on my own and until I can figure it out, I just need you to leave me alone, go.. be with Jake Ryan, go sing and be Miss Perfect Pop Star, just leave me _alone._" Lily stormed away. Miley yanked her wrist, stopping her just as she passed.

"Now wait just a cotton pickin moment, Lillian Truscott!"Lily glowered at her full name being used but Miley didnt care, she was beyond caring at this point. "Since when have I not tried to include you when it comes to my double life? I had the identity of Lola made specifically for you so you could be around the stars and not be excluded, you're my best friend! I've even tried to make it where you and Oliver come out with Jake and me so the four of us could be together, and you are never left behind! But you constantly make excuses and tell me that you are busy, I dont understand you anymore, Lily! What happened? Well?!" Lily looked away, her hair falling from behind her ear and shading her eyes. Miley paused to breathe and then looked at her best friend, waiting sordidly patient for an answer, she then felt a stab of pain in her heart as a sniffle came from her best friend. "Lily, please dont cry,"she reached to hold her but Lily yanked away. They locked eyes, angry tearful blues meeting concerned hurt ones.

"Just stay away Miley, its for the best,"Lily turned and ran faster than Miley'd ever seen her run before, skateboard under her arm, face down. Miley wasnt sure if she should be a good friend and follow or respect her truly upset friend and stay away. _It's for the best_...those three words repeated in her head again and again as she went home, ate, showered and slid under the sheets. _It's for the best..._

"Whats in your head that makes you think that my staying away is for the best, Truscott?"Miley whispered, staring at the photos from the carnivale and wishing she could go back to that day and somehow repeat these last few months and figure out what it is she needed to do to prevent Lily from hating her so. Just the thought of Lily hating her made tears gather in her eyes, she sniffled, trying to keep them at bay and concentrated on plucking the six string in her arms, the tears became too much however and began to fall, they landed softly on the polished guitar, and she was reminded of a tune that she'd heard from another country artist on the radio, remembering the melody, she softly played it to herself, changing the lyrics as she went.

"_She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only one who's got enough of me to break my heart, she's the song in the car, I keep singing dont know why I do, she's the time taken up but there's never enough and she's all that I need to fall into..._"She wiped her cheeks with the back of her nightshirt and then dried the droplets of water off of her guitar before placing it back down in its case and shoving it under her bed, she shut the light off and buried her face into the pillows, falling into an uneasy sleep seconds later.


	3. Accidentally In Love

**THREE:**

Spring break was only a few short days away and the entire sophomore class was buzzing with excitement about the final day before break that would hold the annual Spring Formal. Miley had already agreed to go with Jake, telling him that she'd even pay for his ticket to make up for blowing him off, and Oliver had actually worked up the nerve to ask Lily but the poor boy fainted before she could answer. Lily had not spoken one word to Miley since that day at her house, which was two weeks ago, she was hoping that Lily would show upto the dance with Oliver and she could corner her there. However, by the end of their biology period on Friday afternoon, she had no time to ask Lily if she'd see her at the dance before Lily ran off, not even bothering to stop at her locker. Miley sighed and dropped off her books before steadily walking home. Her phone buzzed and she checked, a text message from Jake:

_Hey,_

_Cant wait to see you tonight for the dance! Pick you up at 6:30._

_Love,_

_Leslie_

She had to grin, she knew that Jake would always sign his real name just for her because it was their little secret together, he knew about her being Hannah and she knew about his real name. So whenever they wrote notes in class, they'd sign Leslie or Hannah so the teachers could not decipher who wrote what if the note got found.

"Hey bud, ready for the dance?"her dad said.

"Yeah, I wish I knew if Lily was going though,"Miley said, somewhat depressed that she'd lost her best friend.

"Aw, bud, just give her time, I know it seems rough but I'm sure things'll work out, who knows, perhaps she'll come tonight and you two'll make up and have a sleepover, anything to make certain that Jake boy dont try and keep you all night,"Robbie Ray only half-joked. In all honesty he wished that his daughter would have better tastes than the teen celebrity and girl-magnet Jake Ryan who seemed a bit too offlandish for Robbie's tastes but didnt object to their dating so long as Jake never hurt his baby girl.

"Thanks for the pep talk, Dad, but I seriously doubt I'll ever hear Lily talk to me again, she seems pretty upset with... well whatever I did,"Miley got up and slung her backpack over her shoulder before heading upstairs to get ready. By six-thirty, Miley was all prepared, she wore a light cotton lavender dress that had an open back and hooked around her neck from the front, not showing a whole lot of cleavage, it barely passed her knees and had a small slit on each side for "breathing room" as her mom used to say, her hair was down in loose brunette ringlets, and she went light on the makeup, applying just a bit of lavender eye shadow and some clear lip gloss to brighten out her features. She also found the lucky charm bracelet that Lily had given to her when they first met, and decided that it would be a perfect conversation-goer, that and it was the most cherished piece of jewelry she owned, besides a few pairs of her mothers old earrings.

"Miley! You're dates arrived!"Robbie Ray's voice didnt bother to hide its rather impatient tone for having the teen heartthrob in his home. Miley came down to see Jake in a pair of black slacks and a navy blue button up shirt with a ridiculous gold tie, next to him stood Oliver, who agreed to come along in case Lily didnt show, wearing black slacks, a white button down shirt and a black formal jacket.

"Woohoo, look at you!"Jake smiled at his own rhyme. Miley gave a half-smile, hoping that he wouldnt try anything too stupid while her dad was in their presence.

"What time does the dance end?"Robbie Ray asked, a bit menacingly, to Jake.

"Nine,"Oliver answered as Jake did not stop ogling at Miley, who kept her attention on her dad, a bit embarrassed.

"I'll see my daughter at nine o-five then,"he said clearly.

"Dad, it'll take nearly ten minutes to walk back home,"Miley said.

"Nine-ten then, not a moment later, got that, boy?"he asked.

"Yessir!"Jake gave a hearty salute and chuckled, but his face fell at Robbie's stern look. They turned to leave after Miley waved goodbye and headed down toward Seaview High where they could hear the music from the gymnasium outside, pounding the streets and making them vibrate in time with the beat.

As they entered the school, lights flashed and decorations were up in all sorts of bright, easter like colors, tables were situated around the room and the main floor was left empty to several couples and kids who danced to the sounds of Blink 182 being pumped out from the large speakers. Jake went to get a drink and Miley followed Oliver, her eyes scanning the room staring, hoping for any chance that she might run into Lily. Oliver asked her to dance and they shared a couple before Oliver moved onto Sarah and she shared a few slower songs with Jake. Right as a very familiar tune, True Friend, popped on, is when she broke apart from Jake and noticed her. Miley could almost feel her eyes pop out of her head at the gorgeous creature standing across the room, just entering the gymnasium doors. Lily wore a silky light green blouse that was left unbuttoned below her collarbone to expose flawless white skin and surprisingly enough, she wore black slacks with shiny black low quarters, her hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail, a bit of light green eyeshadow brought out her vibrant blue eyes and lip gloss made her pink lips shine. Miley snapped her jaw shut and checked to see if she had been drooling. What in the heck was happening here?

_Lily looks nice, its okay for me to appreciate my best friend_, Miley argued to herself internally. _Yeah right, my thoughts just now were WAY more than friendly, she is FINE! with a capital F!_ Miley felt her heart constrict and beat harder against her ribcage as Lily locked eyes with Miley and gave a genuine smile that made her stomach do flips. Her palms began to sweat and she suddenly felt very timid and shy, like a schoolboy with a crush.

"Hey Miley what're ya starin- WHOA-HO-ho! Truscott, nice entrance!"Jake beamed cockily as Lily made her way over cautiously, Miley noticed that Oliver was on Jake's other side, drooling like a bad habit. Lily's face flushed red, from anger nor embarrassment, Miley wasn't sure. But either way, Miley slapped him in the ribs to silence his eager attitude.

"Lily, you- wha- WOW!"Oliver stuttered out. Lily giggled. Miley felt her heart soar..._what the HELL?!_ While Miley internally debated with herself, she was hardly aware that another dance song had begun, it grew louder as thunder had erupted outside and Jake had led her off into the floor whilst Oliver drooled over Lily and Lily stared after the young heartthrob couple. Miley sunk into the dance as Jake spun her around, catching the lyrics:

_So she said whats the problem baby? _

_Whats the problem, _

_well I dont know well maybe I'm in love,_

_love think about it, everytime I think about it,_

_cant stop thinkin bout it,_

_how much longer will it take to cure this?_

_Just to cure it cause I cant ignore it if its love,_

_love makes me wanna shout it out and taste it_

_but I dont know nothin bout love, ohhh!_

Miley remembered hearing this song once before, she and Lily had danced to it at an after-concert party, and she remembered how nice it had been to twirl into Lola's arms and laugh at the lyrics. It had also been the first dance they'd truly shared together, and Miley paused her dance with Jake and apologized before walking off losing him to a swarm of greedy girls. Miley spotted Lily trying to somewhat dance with Oliver who wouldnt stop staring at her as if she were an ornament or a taco, whichever he preferred but as if Lily could sense her eyes on her, she turned and they got caught in the moment. Miley gave a hesitant smile and walked toward the dancing couple,

"Lily, I believe that this is our song,"she said. Her face went red at the thought of how that sounded, _Sweet niblets, could I be any crazier? Why dont I just tell her how crazy in love I am with her? Wait... what?!_ Lily stepped out of Oliver's arms and bowed slightly to Miley, rather sarcastically before offering Miley her hand,

"Will you do me the honor, Miss Stewart?"Lily asked. Miley smiled and gratefully accepted her hand, they began to twirl in time with the chorus as the song got more hyper-energetic,

_So c'mon, c'mon move a little closerr_

_c'mon c'mon I wanna hear you whisper_

_c'mon c'mon settle down inside myr loooove_

_Ohhh, we're Accidentally in Love_

_Accidentally in looooove_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in looooove..._

"I've missed you, Miley,"Lily whispered sorrowfully into Miley's ears as she twirled her back into her embrace. Miley spun back out with a confused smile on her face,

_I'm in love I'm in love I'm in love_

_I'm in love I'm in love!_

_Accidentally!_

_I'm in love I'm in love I'm in love _

_I'm in love I'm in love!_

_Accidentally!_

"I've really missed you too, Lily, I dont understand why we're even having to talk about this,"Miley said as she wrapped her arms around Lily's neck and refused to let Lily twirl her back out. Lily sighed and looked downcast,

"Miley... I told you, its for the best-"

"_Whats_ for the best? Us not being friends? Because as I can tell right now, you dont think thats true and I think your just spouting off a bunch of B-S to cover up something deeper, something hidden that you're afraid of telling me, so why dont you just say it?"Miley asked. Lily pulled away.

"You think its easy for me? To be able to walk the halls alone and not want to be near you or have you as my friend? I told you, Miley I miss you, I meant it!"she snapped.

"Well telling me you miss me and then telling me you still want to keep me at arms length isnt making any sense! So I dont see what you're problem is!"a loud crack of thunder ceased the room to silence as the power flickered and the music went out, loud complaints were heard but all Miley could see or hear was Lily.

"Why cant you just stop? Stop being Miss Perfect and Proper and see whats right in front of your eyes?!"Lily screamed, the silence around them was deafening and a loud crash ahead warned them of the rain that now pounded on the roof of the gymnasium.

"What are you talking about Lily?"Miley asked quietly, hoping to save herself and Lily some embarrassment from the ongoers who were being nosy. Lily just rolled her eyes which were vastly gathering tears,

"Sometimes I wonder who really writes those songs of yours, Stewart,"Lily growled and Miley's eyes widened in warning for Lily to keep down about her secret. "Then again, you just sing them, they are just words to you, but to others they are so much more."Lily turned and fled the gymnasium, Miley took about four seconds to recover before taking off hot on her heels. She wished that she would have brought a rain jacket or something other than her small purse as head cover but it was too late, she was soaked through and now she might as well try to find Lily.

Lightning flashed through the sky and Miley used it to her advantage to see through the darkened High school grounds, praying that Lily hadn't had a ride waiting for her, but her hope brightened when a flash helped her notice a blur of green and blonde and she followed it off toward the small pond on the side of the school near the cafeteria. Sure enough, there Lily was, on her knees, and from the shaking of her shoulders, she was crying heavily, tears pouring down with the rain.

"Lily!"she called. Lily turned and stood abruptly as Miley approached running. "Lily are you nuts?! What the heck are ya tryin ta prove?!"

"Just go away Miley! Hopefully God will do me a favor and strike me dead here and I wont have to worry about it anymore!"Lily cried.

"What?! LILY DONT YOU SAY THAT!"she roared over the thunder, another bolt of lightning flashed in the sky. "It's not funny! Nothing is worth dying for!"

"Now who's spouting bullshit, Miss singer of love songs?! Dont you believe that Love is worth dying for?"Lily asked.

"Well yeah, but Lily, whats this got to do with anything?!"Miley cried, grabbing her friends shoulders, hoping to shake some sense into her, Lily turned abruptly but didn't bolt, just moved from Miley's grasp.

"Go away, Miley! Leave and be with Jake, he's probably wondering where you are!"Lily got upset.

_How the Hell can she think I'd be worried about Jake right now?! She's the one out here acting like she deserves to be killed for some unknown sin... Love worth dying for, Love? Huh? Jake?_

"So you DO love Jake?!"Miley cried, outraged.

"NO!"Lily argued, then growled frustratingly, screaming out into open space. Miley grew more impatient and then an idea formed... albeit insane, it was her only option of getting her best friend to open upto her once and for all.

"What the heck do ya think you're doing?!"Lily yelled over another clap of thunder as Miley threw her shoes off and ran for the pond, tripping on some root as she splashed and falling face first into the water, it didnt bother her, she was already soaked. "Miley its lightning out here! Get outta there before you get yourself killed!"

"You said that Love was worth dying for! Prove me wrong, Truscott!"Miley challenged. Lily stood there, staring agape. "You tell me right here, right now, why you dont want to be my friend and I will walk out of here and leave you forever alone if thats what you wish, but until then, I have a right to decide whether I want to die for those that I love!"

"You dont know what you're talkin about, Stewart! Get the heck outta that water or I'll get you out myself!"Lily warned.

"Great, then we'll both die together and at least I'll somehow find out!"Miley giggled, splashing around, she felt a small amount of fear as lightning struck across the sky again, and wondered if this really _was_ a stupid idea.

"Miley get out! C'mon its not funny anymore!"Lily grew anxious. Miley grinned,

"Not til you tell me whats wrong with you!"she cupped water in her hands and poured it over her head. She really hoped that this water was somewhat clean, it looked murky from all the rain and mud that she'd been splashing in, her dress was completely sodden and ruined, her makeup gone, her hair tangled and plastered to her skin. Lily's clothing was likewise stuck to her like a second skin and her hair was now loose from its ponytail and drooping around her face, clinging to the wet face.

"GET OUT MILEY!"Lily warned again, upset now, as lightning flashed warningly.

"Tell me whats wrong and I will!"Miley splashed her arms childishly. "All you have to do is say what it is, Lily, tell me and I'll get out, I dont even see why you care so much when you dont wanna be my friend-"

"_I'M FREAKING IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU DOLT!_"Lily screamed at the top of her lungs. Miley felt all the air from her own collapse and her heart had suddenly stopped before resuming at an alarming rate, her eyes widened and her jaw slacked.

_She... she loves ME! Not Jake.. she's in love with HER! Her best friend, her best GIRL friend is in love with her..._not that this bothered Miley so much as the fact that she realized that all the times she'd thought back to when Lily was there for her, a shoulder to cry on, a hand to hold, a warm embrace, Lily was her strength, her guidance, her support, and had loved her willingly, without a doubt and without question, she'd handled her secret as Hannah and still managed to treat Miley like a regular person. And for that Miley was eternally grateful..._She's my best friend, but I dont like girls... do I? Wait.. Lily is beautiful, who am I kidding? I dont like girls, I like Lily, I've always liked Lily, I.. I love her...Oh my God! I'm in love with her! What the Hell?!_ Her mind pieced together all the glances, the touches, the sparks between them and how Lily had made Miley feel so complete, she'd become her other half since she moved to Malibu and she was certain that she could never love anyone like she did Lily... Lily was sobbing again,

"Are you happy now, Miley? You dont have to worry, I'm going to talk to the guidance counselor after break and have all our classes seperated,"Lily fumbled meekly as she cried, her hair fell around her eyes as she lowered her head miserably. Miley walked upto her out from the pond, lightning flashed and thunder clapped, the rain refused to stop, and neither would Miley, with a newfound determination, she strode upto her friend's form and lifted her face up with a finger beneath her chin gently before locking eyes with two puffy blue ones..._By the Gods, I wonder if she knows just how beautiful she really is?_ Miley looked down and noticed Lily's lips, they no longer held the shine from the lipgloss but still looked oh so sweet. She had to...

Leaning down, Miley closed her eyes and felt an electric like current flow through her as her lips collided with the softest pair she'd ever felt, unlike Jake's rather sloppy and rushed heated kisses, this kiss was slow, deliberate, gentle and loving. She felt Lily weaken her posture and she wrapped her arms around Lily's waist to hold her up, Lily likewise, slid one arm around her neck and the other around Miley's waist, pulling her closer and pressing their bodies together, the wet cloth the only thing seperating them. Miley felt Lily's tongue gently swipe at her bottom lip, asking permission that she gratefully granted and could not hold back the moan that escaped her as Lily's tongue probed every inch of her mouth, sliding along her own, teasing, touching, tasting every drop. She was sweet, like cherries and a tad bit of rootbeer. Only when the need for air arose did the girls reluctantly part and press their foreheads together, Miley stared at Lily, who had not yet opened her eyes but carefully licked her lips, as if worried the taste were just a dream.

"Look at me, Lily, please,"Miley was a bit uncertain whether she had done the right thing. Lily shook her head,

"No, if I do you'll dissappear and I'll be back in my room waking up and this'll all have been a dream, I dont want it to be a dream..."Lily's voice hitched and Miley noticed another tear slip out among her damp cheeks.

"Then open your eyes and I'll prove you wrong, Truscott,"Miley smirked softly, she leaned forward and pecked Lily's sweet lips once more just for good measure before seeing two beautiful sapphire eyes open and stare at her, the love shining in them reflecting in her own, and Miley noticed that the rain had stopped, and the clouds were dissipating and the moon came out, giving her a chance to really see how gorgeous her eyes truly were, she saw herself in them and noticed her own look of love to Lily and hoped that Lily knew that she truly was the other half to Miley's soul and that her eyes would never look this way at anyone else so long as she still breathed.

"Hey there,"Miley grinned.

"Hi...Miley?"Lily asked, her voice sounded a bit offlandish, as if asked by a frightened child. Miley swiped her thumb where the tear had previously marked her cheek.

"Yes?"Miley whispered.

"I'm in love with you, I love you like crazy, I think of you every moment, your the first thing I see when I wake up and the last thing I think of when I go to bed, even my dreams wont let me be in peace from your sweet face, I want you to love me like I love you, I want you to see me in the same way that I have seen you since I first laid eyes on you, just as you are, Miley Stewart, Hannah Montana, dual popstar, dorky biology student and all,"the girls both giggled, but Lily's face still remained somewhat serious. Miley cupped Lily's cheek and made certain to keep eye contact as she responded,

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that all I've ever wanted in my life had been handed down to me in a simple yet beautiful tomboy skater package,"they laughed. "And I'm more sorry that I never realized just how much pain I'd put you through, if I could only go back now, but I know I cant, and I want you to know that I wanna spend every moment of the rest of our lives making up for the time that we've lost because of my... or rather, Hannah's 'blonde' nature, I love you, Lillian Truscott, flaws and all."A moment of silence and loving staring ensued before Lily's face cracked into a smarmy grin,

"Call it what you will darling but I still say that you're a natural blonde."Miley playfully slapped Lily on the shoulder. Honking out ahead forewarned them of parents coming to get students and Miley noticed that it must be nine and the dance was slowly dwindling down, the loud music from the gymnasium however still played loud enough for them to hear from this side of the school as P!nk came through the speakers singing,"Love Song."

"Miley, may I have this dance?"Lily asked, holding out her hand.

"You may, and all the ones for the rest of my life, Lily,"Miley grinned, taking her hand and they held one another close, rocking to the sweet lyrics,

_I've never written a love song_

_that didnt end in tears_

_Maybe you could rewrite my love song_

_if you could replace my fears_

_I need your patience and guidance_

_and all your lovin and more_

_when thunder rolls through my life_

_will you be able to weather the storm?_

Both girls giggled softly at that last line,

"I think you could deffinitely, you stubborn hick,"Lily kissed Miley's shoulder sweetly.

_There's so much I would give you baby_

_if I'd only let myself, theres a swell of emotions_

_that I feel I must protect_

_whats the point of this armour? If it keeps the_

_love away too?_

_I'd rather bleed with cuts of love than_

_live without any scars_

_Baby can I trust this?_

_Or do all things end?_

_I need you here would you die for me, again_

_and again, and again?_

_So tell me when you look in my eyes can you_

_share all the pain and the happy times?_

_And I will love you for the rest of my life_

Miley looked deeply into Lily's eyes, and kissed her soundly,

"No more secrets?"she asked.

"Never again,"Lily smiled, agreeing to their old promise.

_This is my very first love song_

_that didnt end in tears, I think you've_

_rewrote my love song_

_for the rest of my years_

_and I will love you for the rest of my life_.

**-FIN-**


End file.
